1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to trays for storing specimen collection containers and, more particularly, to plastic injection molded trays for storing blood collection tubes.
2. Description of Related Art
It is common for medical specimens to be collected by a technician in a collection container for subsequent testing. Specimen collection containers, such as blood collection tubes, are typically cylindrical in shape and include a semispherical bottom portion. Blood collection tubes often have an additive disposed within the tube, such as EDTA, heparin, acid citrate dextrose, and/or oxalate. Blood collection tubes may be evacuated and/or non-evacuated and are generally sterilized. Blood collection tubes are typically stored and transported in trays configured to hold each blood collection tube upright. These trays are generally rectangular or square in shape and include wells or apertures formed therein to hold the blood collection tubes. Typically, blood collection tube trays are constructed from expanded polystyrene (EPS), which is rarely recycled due to logistical and economic factors and therefore adds to waste in landfills. Another shortcoming of current EPS trays is they use a substantial amount of material relative to the number of tubes they hold and are bulkier than necessary.
In the medical field, it is important to lower material costs to reduce operational overhead. Therefore, a replacement for standard EPS trays is needed that allows for easy recycling and/or multiple uses. A need further exists for a tray for holding blood collection tubes that is inexpensively produced, easily inspected for damage and defects, and operates efficiently in a medical setting.
There presently exists a need for a tray for storing and transporting blood collection tubes that is lightweight, has a high strength to weight ratio, is inexpensive to manufacture, and is easily recyclable.